cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Wincott
Michael Wincott (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)'' [Guy of Gisborne]: Stabbed with a sword by Alan Rickman (his cousin). (Thanks to Wen) *''The Three Musketeers (1993)'' [Rochefort]: Stabbed to death by Chris O'Donnell at the end of a swordfight, when Julie Delpy hands Chris his fallen sword, just as Michael is about to finish him (he dies while talking to Chris before falling back onto the stairs). *''The Crow (1994)'' [Top Dollar]: Falls from the roof of the cathedral onto a stone crow gargoyle, after Brandon Lee psychically forces him to experience all 30 hours of Sofia Shinas' death in an instant. (Thanks to Wen) *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Conway Twill]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Lance Henriksen as they're riding along together; we hear the shot after the scene fades to black, followed by a scene of Lance eating a human arm by the campfire. *''Strange Days (1995)'' [Philo Gant]: Shot in the head by Tom Sizemore to frame Ralph Fiennes, after Tom uses a virtual-reality set to burn out Michael's mind. *''Alien: Resurrection (1997)'' [Elgyn]: Killed by an alien after being pulled through the floor. (Thanks to Wen) *''Metro'' (1997) '[''Michael Korda]: Burned to death/killed in an explosion when Eddie Murphy causes him to ram into several flammable barrels after jamming the doors with a pole so Michael can't escape. *Along Came a Spider (2001)' [''Gary Soneji]: Shot repeatedly with an antique rifle/shotgun by Morgan Freeman (his body is later seen when police investigate). *''The Count of Monte Cristo (2002)'' [Armand Dorleac]: Drowned by Jim Caviezel. *''Treasure Planet'' (2002; animated) [Scroop]: Voicing an alien, he presumably dies when he is sucked out into space when B.E.N (Martin Short) turns off the ship's gravity field while Scroop is entangled in a flag whilst struggling with Jim Hawkins (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) on the mast. *''Seraphim Falls (2006)'' [Hayes]: Accidentally shot dead (in the chest, in attempt to hit Pierce Brosnan) by Liam Neeson as Brosnan is using him as a human shield (his body is later seen as Liam wakes up next to him after being stunned by Brosnan). TV Deaths *''24: Live Another Day: 8:00 p.m.-9:00 p.m. (2014)'' [Adrian Cross]: Shot in the head by Tzi Ma. Notable Connections *Brother of Jeff Wincott Gallery Rochefortstab.jpg|Michael Wincott in The Three Musketeers Top_Dollar's_death.png|Michael Wincott in The Crow Korda's death.png|Michael Wincott's death in Metro Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-7491.jpg|Michael Wincott's animated death in Treasure Planet Category:Actors Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1958 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by male killer